Kaguya
Kaguya (かぐや kaguya) is one of the characters in Onigiri Online. She happily joins the party after she is saved from becoming a human sacrifice for a ceremony in Yamataikoku, becoming the sixth member. Personality Kaguya is a lady of mystery in comparison to any of the characters. She also is slow-speaking and almost airheaded at times, spacing out often. This aloofness makes it hard to read what she is thinking. Yet, she has a defined culture that could very well break the "fourth wall" with the way she talks and how genre savvy she is with otaku culture. But to the rest of the party, this part of her is hard to understand. Although she may seem shy and weak-hearted, Kaguya tries her best to be of use to others. And even with her different cultural values, she makes her best attempt to fit in. Background Kaguya comes from a mysterious past, although what is known of her origins before living in Yamataikoku is that her current attire and cultural influences are from a far away country. She also seemed to have learned about the special stones called Magatama from this place. The reason why she wears an eyepatch over her right eye is still unknown, although it has been hinted to be sealed away for a dark reason. After arriving in Yamataikoku, she has lived with Queen Himiko and Nashima as half-siblings in Yamataikoku. Before the party arrived in the land, she was sent into the religious cave as the next human sacrifice. Abilities Although her origins are quite a mystery, what is known about Kaguya is that she is an expert when it comes to the enchanted stones called Magatama. She can create them, enhance them and also deconstruct them. Gun Skills Godly Creation Being special stones that requires certain skill to create, Kaguya fills this role of create a Magatama. As long as the player has given her the magatama recipe and has the require items needed, she can create all kinds of Magatama for the player. Raising Kaguyas affection level allows her to make better and a larger variety of Magatama. Magatama Crafting Godly Ornamentation Kaguya also has the ability to enhance Magatama to have added abilities else than their default. But these enhancement can be difficult to initiate as the required items for the enhancement tends to be made up of either rarer items or a good collection of the elemental minerals. Raising Kaguya's affection level increases the variety of enhancements she can apply upon a Magatama. Magatama Ornamentation Godly Dissolution While she is able to make them, Kaguya can also deconstruct a Magatama back into its raw state. While some Magatama has set ingredients from which they originated from, others are made up of random rare items. Raising Kaguya's affection level increases the amount of items the player can be "payed back" from decontructing a Magatama. How it Works When you dissolve a magatama, you will get a random materials. If that magatama doesn't have a recipe, it will calculate the MagatamaLevel+2 and compare it to the MaterialLevel of the Materials.(Range is something like: [MaterialLevel <= MagatamaLevel AND MaterialLevel >= MagatamaLevel-30]. If the Magatama has a recipe it should randomly give a material from the recipe, but if you don't receive any recipe materials it will choose a random material, which is something like MagatamaLevel-15.(Range is the same as above). Notes: You will get Random Stones Mostly Here is some little application that will show the possible material you can get: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzpSykyqOsMrU3otSmVzRl8zNzA/view?usp=sharing Get also the latest database: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzpSykyqOsMrU0NFREVxU1NfUzg/view?usp=sharing Partnership Exp Partnership Level *Note: Max Partnership Lv: 25 Dialogs Summon: *''"Hehehe"'' *''"Okaaa~y"'' *''"I logged in!"'' Enemy Killed: *''"P. good work"'' *''"Congrats!"'' Returned: *''"A-At least I didn't die..."'' Random: *''"Ah, thread limit reached."'' *''"Should I be trolling a yokai?"'' Level Up: *''"Oh you leved up? ...Wonderful."'' As a Partner Strategy As a partner in battle, Kaguya uses her Kaguya☆''' Bang! Bang! Special~ '''(かぐや☆バン！バン！スペシャル～). Unique to other ranged weapons, this semi-auto rifle that looks like a sheathed sword has outstanding range and unique special skills, but her basic attacks are relatively weak in comparison. *Magatama can make the greater difference in the game, so make sure to keep Kaguya at least in the moderate priority. If you wish for better Magatama which have better stats or unique abilities, keep her as one of your top priority. *In battle, Kaguya may not deal much with her basic attacks, but because of its rapid fire (5 to 8 bullets in 1.25 seconds) and outstanding range (22 meters ?), Kaguya is good for kiting from far away. Some of her abilities also provide unique status effects. Affection Item Her favorite affection item is the affection play-model. Her least favorite are the affection pendant and affection goldfish. Her favored special affection item is the affection lion-dog. Trivia *Some of the descriptions of the items in-game are possibly "written" by Kaguya as they happen to have the same otaku speaking style Kaguya has at times. *Kaguya (also 辉夜 かぐや or Bright Light) or Kaguya Hime (辉夜姫, Princess Bright Light) is the name of a princess from Japanese folklore that came from the moon and was born in the trunk of a bamboo stalk to meet the need of an elderly couple who could no longer have children but wished to have one * The sheathed semi-auto rifle Kaguya carries is based off of the a newer version of the Dragunov SVD with a 10 round magazine and no stock, instead the stock is replaced with a sword-like grip, although in her character art she is holding an AK-47/Dragunov-Sword mixed weapon because of the large 30 round magazine and receiver style. Category:Characters Category:Partners